Vaan's Brilliant Idea
by vieralynn
Summary: After seeing two other party members give each other a kiss, Vaan decides to become a matchmaker. Written in response to another story & comments that it generated. One-sided Vaan/Fran, vaguely embarrassed Penelo/Basch.


_Over on LJ where we were writing a bunch of kissingbattle stories a long time ago, logistika nyx wrote a very short Basch/Penelo comedy called "Wrapped in Always" and astrangerenters (aka sapereaude13) wondered what would happen if Vaan decided to become a matchmaker afterwards. Here's the story..._

* * *

**Vaan's Brilliant Idea**

As Vaan watched Fran walk back to their camp site, Vaan realized he had an idea—a really good idea that was fated to work out.

"We should not expect the Captain back very soon," Fran paused as looked at Balthier, "but he knows where we are camped and he now has his sword."

Ashe huffed loudly and then she hammered a tent stake into the ground as if she were beating a Mist-engorged beast to death. When she was done, one more of the tent's towlines was as taut as could be without the rope snapping.

"Hey, Penelo." Vaan nudged his friend. Penelo was still hiding her face in her hands and he knew that she was pretending to have fallen asleep while curled up against her pack. He nudged her again. "You should collect some wood for the fire."

All she said was a nasal, muffled "Uhhh…" but once Vaan got up and walked toward Fran, he heard Penelo stand and walk off in the opposite direction. Good. He needed to talk to Fran. Alone.

"You know, Fran," Vaan said after he jogged over to her. "I was thinking about something."

"You were?" Fran's head tilted to one side as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was, actually," he replied. "Uh, can you give me a hand setting up the kitchen so we can prep vegetables for a stew?"

"And that was what you were thinking?" The tone of her voice indicated disbelief.

Vaan hauled the kitchen pack onto a large, flat rock and pulled out two sharp knives. Reaching into the pack again, he fished around for some carrots and a small bag of herbs and spices. These would go well with the wild onions and wolf meat, and he placed those items in front of himself.

"So, I was thinking," Vaan said as he rolled some of the onions toward Fran. "All of us have been traveling together in really close quarters for—how many months has it been? Anyhow, while traveling like this, we get to know each other much better than we would have if we were, you know, just back in Rabanastre or something."

"It would seem." Fran started chopping one of the onions. "Your point?"

"Well, my point is..." Okay, just how had he planned to ask her? "My point is that out here the six of us normally wouldn't have had a chance to get to know each other so well, and—"

"I thought you and Penelo already knew each other well," Fran interrupted as she diced the first onion. "The Princess and the Captain knew each other. I've been traveling with Balthier for six years." She looked up at him. "I don't follow."

"Yeah, but the rest of us have gotten to know each other well, and here's what I'm thinking: let me ask you something."

"Go ahead." Her knife continued its rhythm without missing a beat.

"I'm thinking that you should help me hook them up."

Fran set her knife down with a decisive click. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Basch. Penelo. Hook them up. I mean, they were pretty obvious today except, maybe too obvious, and they kind of messed it up." Vaan shrugged and looked down at the carrot he had been slowly cutting into round slices; he had to avoid looking at the Viera because she was staring at him in disbelief. "So, what do you think? It's really not that bad of an idea. After all, Penelo… she's probably just embarrassed because of their age difference, which, you know, really isn't that big of a deal. Right? I mean, you wouldn't think so." He looked up and saw that Fran's eyes were narrowing. He looked back at the carrot that he had sliced down to a nub. "And Basch… well, maybe he's just … just… not very experienced with asking a woman out. So…"

"Are you serious?" Fran's fingernails slowly tapped along the handle of the knife.

"Yeah, I'm completely serious. They… kinda… you know, work well together. They just need a little help with the hook up."

"That wasn't what I was referring to." Fran picked up the knife. "I was referring your suggestion that I…" She paused as she narrowed her eyes further. "…help you."

"Hey, come on, your a Viera after all!"

Mistake. Vaan realized it as soon as he said it.

Fran glared at Vaan as she brandished the kitchen knife in his direction.

"Okay, I didn't mean it like that. Really, I just meant, well, you talk with Basch sometimes so I figured maybe you could…?"

"Vaan. Speaking as a Viera, I know better than to involve myself in arranging Humes' affairs of the heart."

"Oh, really now?" Balthier has sauntered over. He picked up an onion and tossed it from one hand to the other. "Is that what you now claim."

"You should know." Fran snatched the onion from Balthier. "Furthermore, I know better than to get involved with affairs of knights sworn to royalty." She sliced the onion in half, quartered it, and began to chop it.

"Why not?" Vaan fished another carrot out of the kitchen pack.

"You are Hume. Your brother was in the Order, was he not? You should know Basch had to swear an oath of celibacy for as long as he bears the king's or queen's steel." Fran stopped chopping for a moment and looked at Balthier. "And that custom is deemed necessary to keep him from becoming entangled in conflicts of interest."

Right. Vaan had forgotten about that part. Even though he was just a commoner, Basch had been promoted high enough in the Order to have once taken that vow. "But it's different out here. It's not like the Order really exists now. Anyhow, Ashe could make an exception for him. Maybe you can talk to her?"

"Recall what I said about not getting involved in the affairs of knights? Same goes for affairs of royalty."

Balthier smirked. "Well, it isn't like the Captain doesn't already stand at attention in the girl's presence."

"Huh?" Vaan reached for another carrot.

Fran put down her knife. "Balthier. Leave."

The pirate shrugged as he turned and sauntered back toward Ashe and the tent.

"Look, Fran, I was just thinking that…" He should just ask her. "That perhaps you could switch your watch with Basch and then he'd be on the same watch as Penelo."

"Oh, is that what you are thinking?" Fran looked through him as if he were a pane of glass.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged as he began to slice the carrot. "That's all. Just switching who's on watch when."

"No. Definitely not."

The moon was a full, the stars were out, and Basch sat silently beside Vaan as they began the second watch.

"You know, Basch, I was thinking…"

"Hm?"

"Well, I was thinking about how…" Vaan felt he knew Basch well enough. He could be blunt with him. "I was thinking you might want me to switch second watch with Penelo. That's all."

Basch cleared his throat but he did not reply.

"Well, I just thought… you know." Vaan shrugged and motioned with his hands. "It's okay with me, and I don't think she would mind, and you…"

"Vaan." Basch cleared his throat a second time. "No such changes are needed."

"Well…" Vaan suspected that the knight had hardly any more experience with women than himself. He understood that the man was nervous. "Look, I just figured you might enjoy spending some time alone with Penelo, you know, when we're not standing around watching the two of you."

The Captain opened his mouth as if to speak but not a word came out. He looked away. "What you suggest is not appropriate behavior while standing watch."

"Ah, come on, even Balthier slacks off a little while taking watch with Ashe."

No sooner had Vaan said those words, Basch's back stiffened straight and the silence between them was stifling. A moment later Basch stood and Vaan could hear the soft metallic click of his sword hilt parting from its sheath. "Excuse me."

Vaan turned his head and watched the knight's moonlit, grey form stride back to the tent. He couldn't hear what was said once Basch slipped through the tent flap other than a sharp "What?!" from Balthier followed by a few muffled stern words and the sounds of people shifting their belongings. When Basch finally emerged from the tent, he stood some twenty feet away from Vaan and did not speak to him for the rest of their watch.

* * *

"Hey, Vaan, what happened on your watch last night?" Penelo asked as she walked beside him.

"Huh?"

"Basch came into the tent and woke up Balthier. He held his blade in Balthier's face and said, 'I've changed my mind. You should swear on my sword to protect Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and you should also swear to protect her honor.' Said just like that. So, just what was that all about?"

"Oh," Vaan knew. "I don't really know. It probably doesn't matter."

"Well, it mattered enough for him to wake us all up so he could rearrange where we were all sleeping." Penelo rolled her eyes. "Vaan, tell me that you didn't tell him something you shouldn't have. You did, didn't you?"

"Me? No. Anyway, I've been thinking…"

"Thinking? Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"No, hear me out, alright?" Vaan sighed and scratched his head. "I just think, well, maybe you and Basch would be a pretty good idea."

"What?" Penelo's cheeks stained red just before she turned away. "You aren't thinking that you are a matchmaker now? I mean, really. It isn't necessary."

"Hey," Vaan nudged her arm. "He is more your type than Tomaj."

Penelo hastened her pace to walk in front of Vaan. Without turning back she said, "Vaan. I know you're probably just thinking of me, but—"

"Look, I was just thinking you might want to switch your watch with mine. That's all. Nothing else."

"Oh really?" Penelo whipped her head around so quickly that the ends of her braids snapped in his face. "No."

* * *

Penelo was certain it had been her fault. Basch had become closer to her than anyone else, but he'd hardly spoken to her for the past two days. Now he was treating her not unlike he treated everyone else, except it was even worse because he'd hardly look at her.

Of course, that didn't stop her from sitting next to him at the campfire for the past two nights even though he tapped his fingers nervously against his tin cup of tea without ever taking a sip.

It had been entirely her fault and although she tried to hide it, it was still sort of embarrassing.

It was one thing for them to be friends and to enjoy being with each other. She'd even kissed him a few times, although she wasn't sure he knew. One time he had been asleep under a tree and another time he was having a fitful dream. Just things like that. They'd held hands too, although she wasn't sure exactly what it meant to him, at least not until a few days ago. After all, she figured all this time he had just thought of her as a favorite little sister? That's all she ever really expected. Anyhow, he couldn't be anything more to her because it would cause problems, at least for as long as he kept his oaths to Princess Ashe, and knowing Basch, that could be a very long time.

But, now she knew. And she should have known better.

For the past two days she sorely missed his companionship. She missed talking with him and listening to his stories. She missed having someone who she could speak to about her fears and her hopes. No matter what had happened—and, yeah, she really shouldn't have put her hand there—she still wanted him to be her closest friend. Otherwise, all she had was Vaan, and although she knew Vaan like a book she had read a hundred times and she could see through him like air on a clear, cloudless day, there were many things she never shared with him.

Basch was walking quite a few paces ahead of her so she skipped forward until she fell in step beside him. Neither of them said anything but it didn't matter. Eventually he'd say something. She could wait. She could wait most of the day if she had to.

It took a while, but eventually he spoke.

"Penelo, your arm is strong enough for a new bow. We should look for one."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Sounds like a good idea."

He was asking her to go shopping with him when they reached the next trading town and that meant things were getting back to normal. Normal, except for the problem Vaan was trying to start.

"Oh, Basch, by the way…"

"Hm?"

"Look, I don't know if Vaan asked you but… actually, I know he must have. Vaan is trying to switch my watch with his…" She could hear Basch exhale sharply but she continued. "I told Vaan it isn't going to happen. He should just stay on second watch with you and that's that."

"I see." Basch quickly glanced at her before fixing his sight back on the path ahead. She noticed this.

"The problem is that once Vaan gets an idea into his head—and I know how he thinks and I know that he thinks it's a good idea—but the problem is that he just doesn't know when to quit and, the truth is, it really is a pretty bad idea."

Basch quietly sighed. Penelo glanced at him; he was chewing on the corner of his lower lip. She guessed what he was thinking but she continued.

"When you think about it," she said, "we're all living and traveling in such close quarters. It's not like we can escape each other if things get uncomfortable, and the idea that Vaan has in his head is guaranteed to be a disaster. So…"

Basch was now staring straight ahead as they walked, eyes narrowed, lips pursed, and nodding ever so slightly at her words.

"So, Basch?" She put her hand on his arm, just above his elbow.

"Mm." He swallowed.

"If Vaan tries to switch the watch schedule, don't let him. The two of you should stay on second watch. Fran and I should stay on third watch. It would just be better for everyone that way."

"I understand. You're right." He pressed his lips into a frown.

"Basch?" Penelo tugged on his arm.

He stopped, but rather than looking at her, he looked down at his feet. "Penelo. You're right. It isn't a good idea."

Although she tried to hold his arm more firmly, his muscles stiffened and with a slight twist, he retreated from of her grasp. Stoic. Sort of sad. And he just didn't see what she was really talking about.

"Basch, I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Vaan. After he saw us the other day, he…"

She could see Basch's ears starting to redden.

"When Vaan saw us… Look, I think you now know what is going on with Ashe and Balthier, and after what happened with us the other day," she could feel her cheeks heating up but she soldiered on, "well that's when Vaan must have had the brilliant idea that we all need to be hooked up with one another and, frankly, I think Fran will kill him—or at least seriously injure him—if he runs with his idea any further."

A smile flickered upon Basch's lips.

"Anyhow," she bumped her shoulder into his arm, "it's not like we don't get to spend time together."

She felt his elbow nudge her back. "So you wish that we halt Vaan's attempts at becoming an apprentice sky pirate?"

When he looked at her, his eyes twinkled as he bit back a conspiratorial grin.

"Basch, don't encourage him, please." Penelo rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I don't think we'd survive it."


End file.
